Chemical dynamic studies have detected two thresholds in the intestinal absorption and transport of DEHP in rats. Above a single oral dose of 200 mg/Kg body weight, intact DEHP passes through unabsorbed. Above 470 mg/Kg, unhydrolyzed DEHP is absorbed and reaches the liver. The alcohol moiety of DEHP can covalently bind to DNA. Rats do not metabolize DEHP in a manner comparable to man; rats are not considered an acceptable animal model for possible toxic effects of DEHP in humans.